Pictures
by Cherrie
Summary: Funny how pictures tend to create the best memories. Kurama+Botan


**Pictures**

Yay! One-shot! I thought I was DOOMED of just having chaptered fanfics in my head ^-^' Standard disclaimers apply. Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine, and I bow down to Togashi-sama's greatness for being the genius who came up with such a brilliant work. Comments and suggestions are pretty much welcomed ^-^ 

Inspiration taken from "Boys Be…", another brilliant anime focusing mainly on love stories ^-^ For those who have watched, it's obvious that I'm talking about the episode with the photographer and that cute girl, ne? ^-^ I love that episode!!! My all-time fav! *hearts popping out* 

* * *

"Saa, Minamino-san, I'll be going now. Arigatou!" 

Kurama watched the young freshman pick up his bag, waving him a bright goodbye as he started on his way. The door of the dark room closed with a low click, signaling him to start cleaning up. He sighed, thankful to be done with the day's work, and started to arrange the scattered photo papers around the table. After stacking them neatly on one corner, he cleared the table off of anything else that were scattered, pens, clips and the like. 

He joined the Photography Club that school year, deciding that he should take some other club rather than just Biology. It seems as though his mother sees it as a good idea and supplied him with everything he needed. She bought him a small, simple camera, which he found useful and had grown quite fond of actually. She also bought him all the film he needed, giving him extra rolls at times when she feels like it. He could only thank her in his own little way by bringing home some of his best shots and giving them to her as his gifts.   
  
He smiled at the memory as he dotingly ran his hand on the smoothness of the black camera, folding the strap carefully before placing it to its case. He placed this in his backpack, grabbed the tripod and went off, making sure that he locked the door on his way out. 

It was just about sundown, the gentle winds making the trees rustle quietly, their leaves falling down in cascades of peaceful green. He smiled at the sheer beauty of it. For some reason, ever since he joined the club, he seemed to appreciate things more than usual. Walking home from school without a second glance at the surroundings was very much typical of him before. 

He was passing down the city park, the modest sparkle of the setting sun across the lake catching his eyes. He merely stared at it for a few seconds, taking in the beauty and warmth that it brought him. He glanced at his watch, and deciding that it was still early, he tightly clutched the strap of his backpack and headed to the park entrance. 

Setting down the tripod and camera, he savored the gentle caress of the wind as he adjusted the tripod's legs. He focused the camera in a reasonable angle, catching just a little part of the sun's rays without completely brightening the whole picture. He also decided to bend the picture down a little to catch the swaying leaves that had started to fall quite swiftly now. He was in the midst of adjusting the lenses when… 

"Konnichiwa, Kurama-kun!" 

He turned back to see a familiar figure, her usual smile still lingering in her young expression. She had her hand clutched in front of her, her blue hair in its usual ponytail, and she was wearing the same uniform that she had grown to use every time she visits him and the other tantei in their schools. He smiled back in mild recognition. 

"Botan-san, it's good to see you again." 

She was still smiling, taking Kurama's warm greeting as a welcome and settled herself down on the grass. She was quiet for a minute, watching him as he resumed on what he was doing. Curiosity started to tick her by, and she looked at him with wide purple eyes. "Ne, Kurama-kun, what are you doing?" 

Kurama stopped on what he was doing and looked back at her. "I'm trying to take a shot of the sun before it sets," he replied, pointing to the setting sun as it slowly made its way down the horizon. He watched her follow his aim and looked at the slightly red sun, her eyes flickering from the lake's waves as they reflected the light. 

She then looked at the camera. "Anou…may I see?" 

Kurama backed away sheepishly, offering a hand to her as he pulled her behind the lens. "Gomen. Of course you may," he said, leading her to look through the small opening. 

Botan smiled excitedly as she peeked through, her hands settled behind her as she clutched them in delight. "Sugoii wa, Kurama-kun!" she exclaimed, standing up to look at Kurama. "It's beautiful! You're good at this!" 

Kurama let out a sheepish smile, touched by the compliment as he tried to look away. "Arigatou." 

Botan grinned, pulling Kurama by the sleeve and pushed him to his camera. "Don't let me bother you, the sun's about to set, you might not take any picture at all!" 

Kurama smiled and shook his head, creating a few more minor adjustments before finally taking the long-awaited shot. He felt Botan watching him quietly as he did a few more on different angles. 

"How long have you been taking pictures like this, Kurama-kun?" came the sudden question, with Botan leaning closer to see what other things Kurama was doing. 

"Just this year, I decided to change clubs and settled on photography. 'Kaasan seems to like it so far, so I'm trying my best," he answered, patiently adjusting the tripod to hold the camera a little bit higher. 

"I see," she mumbled, patiently watching him still. "Gambatte, Kurama-kun, you're already good, so don't worry about it." 

The sheer sweetness in that voice made him smile. He stood up and looked at her, his grateful smile still gracing his beautiful face as he eyed her appreciatively. "Ne, Botan-san, would you like to take the pictures yourself?" he asked, backing a few more steps to give her the space behind the lens. His smile lingered as she looked at him, excitement obviously rushing up to her. 

"Is it okay?" she asked, the brightness in her eyes visible. It only took Kurama an approving nod to send her in a frantic fit as she threw her arms around him in a grateful hug. She looked up at him with an innocent grin, holding up one finger threateningly. "I'm not good though, so don't expect much." 

Kurama could only stare back at her, surprised by the sudden gesture. He wasn't used to receiving hugs, all physical affection he ever knew were from his mother's only. He looked down, seeing through the brightness of Botan's smile as she looked up to him, still clinging to him in a loose hug. He smiled. "I think I can manage." He said as a light joke. 

They let go, but it wasn't enough to make him forget the warmth that the hug had offered. It was almost comforting, and he could only wish to have it back if only he had the chance. But he shook his head at the idea, scolding himself mentally for taking advantage of Botan's kindness. It was nothing but a grateful hug, and he was just willing to accept the gratitude. 

Botan had started working on her pictures, looking up every once in a while to look at the real thing itself. The sun was just about set, with only a bright, thin line as an indication of its presence. The sky was starting to turn dark, the first stars just appearing through the tranquil hue. The moon was shining brightly. 

"Ne, Kurama-kun, mind if I take the camera away from the tripod?" Botan asked, pointing at the camera set. "I want to take a picture of the moon, but the camera's too low to reach it." 

Kurama nodded. "Aa, of course you can," he replied. 

Botan sheepishly started playing with her fingers, suddenly finding the ground interesting. "Anou…I don't know how, I might break it." 

Kurama just looked at her, shaking his head fondly as he walked towards the camera. He took away the locks and pulled the camera from its slide and handed it to Botan, who seem to have found her smile againagain. He placed the strap over her head, adjusting it to not get tangled up with her hair. "There. Now, just be careful before you---" 

*Click* 

He blinked, the flash of the camera still playing in his eyes. He stared at her in surprise, not knowing what else to do. And that was when he heard it. 

Laughter. 

Botan was laughing, still holding the camera between her hands as she looked up at him. "Kawaii yo, Kurama-kun!" she said cheerfully, putting away the camera strap from over her head and handed it to Kurama. "Here you go, I'm done!" 

Kurama glared at her, which only caused another series of tinkling laughter from the girl as he took hold of the camera. "I thought you wanted a picture of the moon?" he asked her, giving her a mocking look as he kept his glare. 

Botan laughed again. "I did!" she said, laughing more at the puzzled expression the boy had at her reply. "There, see?" she said, pointing at his eyes. "Kurama-kun, you have such nice eyes, it's better to look at the moon through them." 

Kurama blinked, taken aback by the remark. Silence enveloped them both all of a sudden, the camera left unnoticed as they stared at each other. Botan was the first to look away, a tiny tinge of a blush spreading on her cheeks. She wanted to hit herself for saying something like that, completely embarrassed. 

Kurama, on the other hand, had gained his line of thought back when Botan looked away. He saw her blush, much as she tried to hide it, and a sly grin started paying on his lips. He tapped Botan on the shoulder, causing her to look at him abruptly. He quickly leaned down. 

And kissed her. 

It was just a gentle kiss, a tender caress of the lips, but it was enough to send her heart beating so quickly that she feared it would burst. Her eyes were wide in shock, a shaking hand settling on Kurama's cheek. Kurama didn't pull away though, much to both her dismay and relief, his warm hand enclosing her own as he pulled her closer. She felt her eyes flutter close, her thumb moving to rub his cheek affectionately beneath his hold. 

She didn't know when he pulled away, or when she opened her eyes, or when he stood there, smiling at her. Her eyes widened again in shock. She couldn't believe it. Kurama just kissed her! She was about to speak when… 

*Click* 

Kurama winked. "Got'cha." 

It was her turn to blink. "Kurama-kun, that was not fair!!!" 

* * *

He was back in the dark room again, the usual time, the usual companion. 

"Minamino-san, you've taken great pictures lately, I'm sure sensei would be pleased!" exclaimed the young freshman as he scanned through the developed pictures. 

Kurama just smiled, looking through the other pictures himself. He then came across a familiar sunset picture. His hand stopped its scanning as he fondled the picture quietly, the memory striking him almost a bit too warmly. It was one of the few pictures Botan had taken that time, probably the last, since the sun was just about disappearing. It was quite good in its own little way, he had to admit. 

He was awakened from his thought by a gentle tapping. "Sempai, who is this girl?" the boy asked, pointing at a certain picture of a blue-haired girl, her shocked expression vivid though the picture. 

Kurama was thankful for the red light of the dark room, thankful that it hid his blush enough to not let the young man notice. "She's…a friend," came the short response. 

The boy nodded, looking back at the picture again. "She's really pretty, isn't she?" he asked, a knowing grin on his face, turning his hand around to show the picture again. 

Kurama could only smile, not even trying to mind the deepening blush that ran rampant on his cheeks. He looked away, and started to fix and clear up the table again. "H-hai." Was his only reply. 

He boy finally decided to leave him be and started helping out on the clean-up, but the grin was still there. He glanced at Kurama's timid movements. He could tell that there was something amidst his older club mate…and boy, he couldn't wait to tell the others. The girls are gonna flip! 

As for Kurama, he was still fixing the table, until his eyes darted down to look at the sunset picture again. It wasn't taken professionally well, that he had to tell, but it wasn't what he was usually after in pictures really. It had reflected a lot of emotion and happiness, and brought him a strange calm and peace inside. The picture brought him warmth, as if he was being hugged again. 

Although, was it really the picture? Or just the memory?   
  
**Owari**   
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
